Kylo Ren à la plage
by LonelyD
Summary: Kylo Ren, le général Hux et Phasma vont à la plage.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Disney.

Personnages, couples : Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux, Phasma , Rey.

Rating : K.

Genre : Humor.

Note de l'auteure : tout ça c'est de la faute à la 100e Nuit du FOF. Le thème de 1h proposait les thèmes _Martine à la plage_ et _Martine fait la cuisine_ , j'ai revisité _Martine_ _à la plage_. Je n'ai jamais vraiment lu de _Martine_ , mais c'était bien fun de s'inspirer du concept pour écrire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs si ça vous botte je suis bien partante pour en écrire d'autres du même genre ( il y a de quoi faire dans les titres de _Martine_ ). En tout cas j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Il traîne ses bottes dans le sable et râle derrière son masque lorsqu'il laisse tomber les sacs de plage qui lui ont été confiés. Il a été décidé, sans vraiment lui demander son avis, que ce serait lui qui les porterait.

Une ombrelle géante s'ouvre et recouvre de son ombre les trois serviettes que Phasma a précautionneusement étalée les unes à côté des autres à quelques mètres de la mer. Le reflux des vagues emporte avec lui le pâté d'un gamin qui hurle aux pieds de Kylo Ren. Il jette un regard sur l'enfant qui, lorsqu'il le remarque, pleure de plus bel.

Kylo Ren hausse les épaules et se laisse tomber sur sa serviette, tout de noir vêtu, ses bottes encore parfaitement bouclées tandis que Phasma applique copieusement une épaisse crème blanche sur la peau diaphane du général qui, même s'il s'est presque entièrement dévêtu, à tout de même gardé sa très chère casquette.

– C'est pour les insolations, a-t-il dit dans le vaisseau qui les a conduits jusqu'à cette petite plage touristique à quelques systèmes de leur base.

– Et le t-shirt ? a lancé Phasma. C'est pour les coups de soleil aussi ?

– Exactement, j'ai la peau fragile.

Puis la capitaine s'est tournée vers lui et l'a dévisagé de bas en haut avant de lui demander à son tour :

– Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème ? Les coups de soleil aussi ?

Kylo Ren n'a même pas pris la peine de répondre.

Elle n'a eu aucun problème a délaissé son armure chromée pour un maillot de bain fleuri très révélateur. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit fin connaisseur en matière de maillot de bain, mais il doit avouer qu'il lui sied à merveille, certainement plus que l'immense caleçon dans lequel flotte le général.

Ses deux camarades, une fois badigeonnés, se jettent à l'eau, Hux avec un peu plus de réticence.

Kylo Ren grimace lorsqu'il les entend rire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que cette idée de Snoke de les envoyer en vacances ?

 _Ça raffermit les liens_ , qu'il leur avait dit.

 _Et vous en avez bien besoin._

Kylo Ren n'était pas contre quelques vacances, mais il n'avait visiblement pas la même définition que ses coéquipiers des vacances – à croire qu'un séminaire spirituelle sur Mustafar avec visite guidée du Château de Dark Vador n'était pas suffisamment reposant pour les officiers.

Il soupire sous son masque et un son rauque comme le râle d'un animal agonisant en sort.

– Eh maman ! Regarde ! On dirait Dark Vador !

Une gamine potelée s'est plantée devant lui et le pointe du doigt, de gros brassards verts gonflés autour de ses bras.

Sa mère la prend par la main et emporte sa fille loin de lui.

Kylo Ren sourit derrière son masque – rougit sûrement. Il aurait dû mal à l'avouer, mais c'est sans doute le plus beau compliment que quelqu'un lui a jamais fait.

– Déshabille-toi ! hurle alors Phasma. Tu fais peur aux touristes !

– Non, proteste-t-il.

– Déshabille-toi, insiste Phasma. On n'est pas censé se faire remarquer.

Elle se plante devant lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Le général l'imite dans son t-shirt mouillé qui goutte sur ses pieds.

Ils ne l'ont jamais impressionné, encore moins maintenant.

Mais il a chaud sous son masque, trop chaud. Alors il retire une à une les couches qui font qu'il est Kylo Ren et vide le sable qui le démange dans ses bottes.

– Mais vous pouvez toujours vous gratter pour que je me baigne avec vous.

Il préfère longer la plage – et il peut toujours rêver maintenant pour qu'une gamine le prenne pour Dark Vador – malgré le soleil qui chauffe. Il finit par se mouiller. Il soupire de plaisir de sentir l'eau fraîche couler dans son cou, dans son dos, sur son torse, mais il s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'il reconnaît Rey qui se baigne à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se redresse, l'eau lui arrive aux hanches et son maillot de bain, serré, noir, lui arrive au nombril. Son torse est luisant de sueur et d'eau et il se sent tout à coup si stupide.

– Tu n'avais rien d'autre à te mettre ? plaisante-t-elle.

Et c'en est trop pour Kylo Ren. Il s'éloigne en marmonnant, s'allonge sur sa serviette, son casque sur la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande Phasma, allongée au soleil.

Le général barbote comme un poisson dans l'eau.

– J'aime pas la plage, chouine Kylo Ren dans son masque.

S'il avait pu, il se serait contenté de plonger sa tête dans le sable.

La prochaine fois qu'ils prendront des vacances, personne n'y coupera, ils iront sur Mustafar. Là-bas, au moins, il est sûr qu'il ne croisera pas Rey.


End file.
